The present invention generally relates to semiconductor mask manufacture, and particularly to electrical validation of semiconductor masks.
Semiconductor photomasks are designed to define circuit patterns for the transitions and interconnect layers. The photomask design also contains white space in between and around the circuit patterns for the transitions and interconnect layers. The greater the available white space on a photomask, the greater the possibility of additional circuit elements being added to the design by a third party.